Einfach lesen
by JO9
Summary: Es ist sinnlose Poesie. Du bist ein LZ Fan- Lies es. Du bist keiner- werd es oder lass es mit dem Lesen bleiben.


Bla, bla, bla...Ja ich weiß, Zelda gehört mir nicht- Schon verstanden.Hoffe trotzdem euch gefallen die Gedichte(reimt sich leider keins)

_**Zeit**_

Zeit ist wie ein Fluss, und fließt durch jedes Leben, egal ob Tier ,Elf ,Baum oder Stein. Doch was ist, wenn jemand gegen den Strom schwimmt und in der Zukunft rettet Was die Vergangenheit nicht verhindern konnte,

So wie der Held der Zeit.  
So nahm das Schicksal das Leben eines Jungen,  
die Eltern, den Namen, das Eigentum und seine Zukunft.

Im Wald aufgewachsen, von Bäumen gelehrt!  
Das Feuer bekämpft, das Wasser besiegt.

Doch dann kam Licht in sein ernstes Leben,  
Er sah ihre Augen, so blau wie das Meer,  
Er sah ihr Lächeln, so warm wie die Sonne,  
Er sah ihre Verzweiflung, sie traf sein Herz.

Doch wer war er, dass er ihr Herz begehrte,  
das Herz der Prinzessin des Schicksals.

So nahm das Schicksal seinen Lauf:  
Er kam in die Zukunft, um die Gegenwart zu retten,  
doch alles was er tat,  
tat er nicht für sein Land oder seine Zukunft.

Er tat es für sie.

Als er alle Aufgaben und Rätsel gelöst hatte  
,sah er sie wieder.  
Älter, schöner, reifer, weiser und trauriger.

Er wollte sie in den Arm nehmen, ihre und seine Einsamkeit vergessen  
, doch er musste die Vergangenheit, die Gegenwart und die Zukunft retten.

Das Schicksal war, ist und bleibt grausam.  
Zwei Herzen die sich gefunden haben,  
zwei Seelen, die zueinander gehören,  
zwei Hälften die ein Ganzes sind  
und doch nie bei einander seien dürfen

so wie der Held der Zeit und die Prinzessin des Schicksals.

* * *

_**7 Weise:**_

In einem Land vor unserer Zeit gab es sieben Elemente  
, die die Kraft beschützten, welche das Land verbarg.

Das 1.Element war Licht, das am Anfang stand  
Geschützt durch einen Mönch  
Der den Tempel verteidigte, der die Kraft symbolisierte.

Das 2.Element war der Wald, der von der Macht geschaffene Wesen in ihm schützte  
Welche die Zeit überdauerten  
Geschützt von einer Koboldin mit reinem Herzen.

Das 3.Element war das Feuer, das brannte um die Macht zu schützen  
Und das zu verbergen, was hinter der Macht stand,  
Geschützt von der steinernen Hand der Goronen.

Das 4.Element war Wasser, die reine Seele der Macht,  
Verbarg die Wesen des Wassers,  
Und geschützt durch ihre Prinzessin mit reinem Herzen.

Das 5.Element war Schatten, so dunkel wie die Versuchung der Macht,  
Die sich in ihr bot,  
Doch geschützt durch eine einsame Seele eines verstorbenen Volkes.

Das 6.Element war Geist, die Geister der Macht,  
Die kämpfen um die Macht zu beschützen und zu stärken,  
Geschützt durch die Anführerin des Wüstenvolkes.

Und das 7. Element,  
Die Macht, die über Alles steht in ihrer reinsten Form,  
die Macht Leben zu schaffen und doch auch zu vernichten.  
Die Göttinnen schufen diese Macht zur Kontrolle der Elemente.

So schützt das siebte Element ihr Land  
Welches die Macht verbarg.

* * *

_**ERKENNEN:**_

Wenn zwei Seelen zueinander gehören,  
Und diese sich auf Erden wieder treffen,  
So erkennen sie einander.  
Sie erkennen sich am Seelennamen,

Den nur die andere Seele kennt  
Und hütet wie einen Schatz.  
Die Liebe zwei solcher Seelen besitzt die Macht  
Sich gegen Raum und Zeit zu stellen.

Wenn zwei solche Seelen getrennt werden,  
Sterben sie einen langsamen, qualvollen Tod,  
Denn sie lieben so sehr,  
Das sie ohne einander nicht leben können.

Eine solche Liebe verändert jede Welt,  
Und macht sie ein Stück besser,  
durch die Seelen ,die sich erkannt haben,  
also such deinen Seelenpartner und verändere deine Welt.

* * *

**_Abschied:_**

Es regnet, der Himmel scheint für dich zu weinen.  
Oh, ihr Göttinnen, habt Gnade! Lasst mich hier!  
Oder wer bestimmt das Schicksal?  
Wer hat die Regeln gemacht?

Gibt es sie nur um uns unsere eigene Nutzlosigkeit im Großen Kreis des  
Lebens zu zeigen?  
Du schaust mir stumm in die Augen,  
Dein Blick legt sich auf meine Seele und ich sehe du weinst!

Sieben Jahre lagen deine Augen trocken, jetzt hast du endlich Zeit zum weinen.  
Regen mischt sich mit deinen Tränen als deine Lippen ein "Danke" hauchen  
Und du beginnst die Hymne der Zeit zu spielen.

Die Melodie umkreist meine Sinne, mir wird warm und doch  
Friert mein Herz.  
Und als die letzte Note ihr "Leb wohl" flüstert,

Erzähle ich dem Wind "Ich liebe dich..."

Ich gestehe, ich gestehe. Ja ich bin eine hoffnungslose Romantikerin. (Zudem hatte ich gerade mal wieder Langeweile in einer Deutschstunde und niemand hatte ein leeres Blatt zu malen.) Diese Gedichte sind bereits drei oder vier Jahre alt, doch ich fand sie und habe sie ein bisschen überarbeitet.

Wem sie nicht gefallen, der sollte sie nicht lesen, oder lesen und vergessen, oder einfach mal etwas für den Umweltschutz tun und raus gehen und Müll trennen.

bye Jo


End file.
